


Tentacles II

by Kompera



Series: Tentacles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Forcefeeding, Multiple Breasts, Other, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kompera/pseuds/Kompera
Summary: Katie is impregnated with tentacles.Contains:Female: tentacle pregnancy, belly expansion, breast expansion, butt expansion, egg laying, unbirthing, partial transformation, forcefeeding, stuffing, multiple breasts, and more.
Series: Tentacles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584304
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” laughed Katie as she doffed her shirt.  
  
“This lake has been closed for _years_,” Matt whispered back. He nodded to the faded old sign that read **KEEP OUT OF WATER** just on the shore.  
  
“Still,” said Katie, giving him a coy smile. She was down to her panties and bra. “I’ve never actually skinny-dipped before.”  
  
“There’s a first time for everything.” Matt seductively slid down his drawers, in a would-be strip tease, were he not so horrible at it.  
  
Muffling her giggles with her hand, Katie removed the rest of her clothes. The lake was only a mile from her house. She had childhood memories of swimming around in it with her parents. But for the past five years, the lake had been closed off from public use, warning tape surrounding it. There had been a few ridiculous rumors as to the reason why this had occurred, but there was really no sign of dangers or contamination, let alone government experiments. Matt thought it was a liability thing, and Katie had to agree.  
  
“Ready?” said Matt, walking to the shoreline. Katie could see his toes touching the water in the wan moonlight.  
  
“Let’s do this,” Katie whispered back to him. Both raised their hands to silently count down from three, then in unison, they jumped in.  
  
The water was ice cold, which was wonderfully refreshing on a summer evening such as that one. Katie swam up to the surface and looked around, before something splashed against the back of her head. She turned around, and laughed, and began to splash Matt back.  
  
She waded around, on her back, kicking her legs out in contentment. Matt did a lap in no time. He had always been an amazing swimmer.  
  
Before they tired, they met in the center of the lake, both paddling languidly to remain surfaced.  
  
“I’m glad we did this,” Katie whispered to her boyfriend. They had been together since high school, and at twenty-five, they were still going strong.  
  
“Me too,” said Matt, giving her a light kiss on the lips, then drawing back, as if just to admire her in the pale light. He leaned over to kiss her again—  
  
Katie yelped as she was jerked downward, unintentionally taking in a gulp of water. Something had caught on her ankle! She jerked and writhed as she was drawn deeper into the lake. But something wasn’t right. Something was pulling her!  
  
Katie leaned down to free herself of whatever had coiled around her ankle. It was too dark to see it in detail, but it resembled a long, thick vine. Katie desperately tried to free herself of it, and was astonished by how warm the vine felt, especially in comparison to the rest of the water. It was also soft, but firm, and almost…fleshy. It didn’t seem like a vine at all.  
  
Katie cried out as she was jerked roughly, a barrage of bubble the only evidence of her distress. Her body surged freely towards the lake floor. There was no sign of Matt, just the overwhelming darkness of the water. And the vine just wasn’t letting up, holding her firm and tightly.  
  
As her body stopped, she struggled desperately, and she could feel the tickling of contact on her shins. At first she thought it was merely plants and algae, but as she felt the sensation slide up her thigh, ghostly and alarming, she struggled harder. What was down here? Had she been captured by some octopus or squid?  
  
Just as Katie ran out of air, she felt the sensation shift up to her loins. She felt her vaginal lips opening, something _intruding_ her. Her eyes went wide as something hard and firm was pushed against her opening, till she ached and burned, and yet still it _pressed_. Her hands, that had been furiously paddling against the water, now flew down, to stop the intrusion, to stop the firm, rounded thing that didn’t fit, that was the size of a baseball, that didn’t _belong_—  
  
And then she blacked out.  
  
-  
  
“Katie. Oh god, Katie—please wake up?”  
  
Her eyelids lifted. Katie found herself staring up at Matt, who looked hysterical. She had never seen him cry before. Her eyes shifted, and she could see the sun glowing on the horizon, just about to rise.  
  
“Thank goodness,” Matt breathed out, pulling her upward and embracing her tightly where they sat there, on the muddy banks.  
  
Katie coughed a few times, some water coming up from her throat. “What happened?” she choked out, feeling dizzy and disoriented. She clutched onto him for support.  
  
Matt pulled back. “You nearly drowned. I—I couldn’t find you.”  
  
Katie remembered. “Something caught on my ankle.” She coughed a few more times as she tried to recall what had happened in the lake.  
  
“And then, you were just—_floating_—” Matt’s voice broke. He stared at her. “Your lips are blue. We’re going to the hospital!” He stood and began to lift her.  
  
“I’m fine,” Katie insisted, just managing to pull herself out of Matt’s grasp. “No hospital. I feel fine, Matt.” And truly, she did. Her body felt strong, almost unnaturally, though she was still just as slim as ever. The cloudiness in her head was diffusing rapidly, and her loins ached, almost painful, yet _pleasant_.  
  
Katie then reached out and took Matt’s hand. “Let’s just go home. Okay?”  
  
-  
  
A half-hour later, the two were back in Katie’s bedroom. As Matt threw her furtive looks, and rummaged around in his duffle bag for a fresh change of clothes, Katie walked into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
She stood in the mirror in her tank top and shorts, her wavy hair still slightly damp. She lifted her blow dryer and got to work as she idly studied herself in the mirror.  
  
The events at the bottom of the lake had to have been a hallucination. There was no way that any of what had occurred was remotely possible.  
  
And yet, why did her groin _ache?_ Why did she feel as though she had been _changed_ somehow? She felt less _empty_, and a strange growth in vitality that didn’t make sense.  
  
She examined her hazel eyes, her irises seeming larger, and she could swear that they were tinged green now.  
  
There was a knock on the door. “Katie, are you alright in there?” Matt called.  
  
With a sigh, Katie turned off the blow dryer and lowered it. She’d just had a near-death experience and it was understandable that she was confused, perhaps even a bit paranoid, in the wake of it. There was nothing wrong with her body. She looked exactly the way she had looked before. There was no creature at the bottom of the lake, and it certainly hadn’t put something _inside_ of her.  
  
“Coming,” Katie called. An idle hand ran over her flat stomach, encountering a slight convex, which gave her pause. But it was just bloating—certainly just one of innumerable side-effects of nearly drowning.  
  
With a final glance in the mirror, Katie became focused on her lips. Matt was right. They had turned _blue_. No…they were a bit _greenish_.  
  
Katie dug into a drawer and arbitrarily slathered her lips with pink lipstick. Matt was worried enough about her as it was. She released a deep sigh and turned to the door.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” he said, as she opened it.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Katie took Matt’s hand and pulled him along to the living room. The two cuddled together on the couch and spent the early morning hours watching old animated movies. When Katie’s stomach grumbled, Matt hurried off to the kitchen, and dutifully returned with a large bowl of popcorn moments later. As Katie idly munched, Matt started to doze off, but Katie felt wide awake.  
  
Her body felt strange. Her loins were tingling. Katie finished the popcorn, and nudged Matt awake.  
  
“Go home and get some rest. I’ll be _fine_,” she insisted, squirming away as Matt tried to hold her tighter. “I’ll see you tonight.” She gave him a wink.  
  
With some grumbles, Matt reluctantly got up. He had a shift at the grocery store that afternoon, where he worked as a store manager. “Promise me you’ll call if you feel weird or lightheaded, or—_anything_.”  
  
“I promise,” Katie agreed, giving him a light kiss. She splotched his face with pink lipstick.  
  
When Matt was gone, cartoon movies continued to play, but Katie stared off, not really seeing it. She felt a bloatedness in her gut to correspond with the small rise there. Her loins also felt quite strange, her legs quavering. She shifted somewhat, but no position seemed to assuage her discomfort.  
  
Katie leaned back on the couch arm, and spread her legs, hoping to offer some relief. Could she have an infection of some sort?  
  
She groaned quietly as a pulse of heat rolled straight from her stomach, to her groin, then back again. Katie took in a shuddering breath, and passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	2. Chapter 2

When Katie awoke again, the sun was high in her windows. It took her some confused murmuring and a glance at her wall clock to realize that she had slept through the day and into the next morning.   
  
_How bizarre._ It was very unlike her. Katie climbed up somewhat, and grimaced when she noticed her body felt slightly different than it had been before. There was a weird feeling of bloated tension in her stomach. Katie slid her hand to her midsection and blinked. She slowly looked down.   
  
Her stomach was more rounded than it had been the previous day. _How odd,_ she thought vacantly, then abruptly gasped out. She felt a strange…_churning_…sensation in her gut, and a subtle tickling in her loins. It sent Katie back down against the couch cushions, as she squirmed, feeling strangely possessed somehow.   
  
Her hips rolled, her thighs spreading wide, as the feather-light tickles within her loins, disturbingly, intensified. Now it tingled immensely, the phantom ghost of sensation growing more potent, more _tangible_. Her face flushed. “Mggh…_ohhh!_” This was insane! It felt as though something was inside of her. The churning slid down from her stomach to her groin, now accompanied by a _tightness_. She groaned. Her hips bucked compulsively as she hastily pulled down her shorts.   
  
Even in her panties, her vaginal lips actually looked _fuller_, plumper, as though there was something beyond them somehow. They quivered and _pushed_, Katie gasping out in shock. Something—something was coming out of her! She watched on in horror as her panties started to bulge.   
  
Katie reached down to her groin, but whatever intrusion there had been had abruptly disappeared. There was no sign of it. She slipped her hands into her panties to dip her fingers into her lips and explore her opening, but there was nothing there. Was she going mad? Breathing heavily, Katie lightly shook her head, still trembling.   
  
Accrediting the events to her fervid imagination and the rather insane couple of days she had just endured, Katie sat up slowly, grateful that the rousing sensations were gone. She gave herself a few moments to collect her composure before she stood, adjusted her now-wet panties, and hastily pulled up her shorts.   
  
Katie went to her bedroom, grabbed her towel, and proceeded to shower and get ready for work.   
  
When she got dressed, she noticed that her clothing fit her somewhat differently today. Her small breasts felt uncomfortably snug in the A-cup sports bra she had pulled on. Her gym leggings felt somewhat tighter at her rear.   
  
Dismissing it, Katie pulled on a soft running jacket, grabbed her keys and her backpack, and left the house.   
  
It was a short jog to the gym, but she managed. When Katie arrived, she was surprisingly breathless when she greeted the two employees working the front counter. Flashing a smile, she walked past them and entered the door to her small office.   
  
Katie dumped her jacket on her chair, placed her backpack under the desk, and threw a glance at the large calendar on the wall opposite her. She nodded to herself, and left the office, the earlier events all but forgotten.   
  
Katie did a walkthrough of the gym, smiling or nodding whenever she caught the eye of one of her employees. There were trainers, maintenance staff, and people who worked the front counter. The gym was doing acceptably overall, though Katie was still keen to increase her profit, and so she made sure to put in her fair share of work.   
  
Katie’s final stop was the juice bar, and she smiled gratefully at her employee, Steph, who already had a protein shake waiting for her.   
  
“I wasn’t sure you were coming in today,” Steph grinned, as she pushed the large chocolate-peanut butter protein shake towards Katie.   
  
“Yeah, I know.” Katie gave a rueful smile. “Let’s just say it’s been a long couple of days.” She appreciatively took the shake, and pulled in a mouthful—it was _heavenly_.   
  
“Man trouble?” Steph’s grin widened.   
  
Katie playfully rolled her eyes. “See you at the staff meeting?”   
  
“Noon, right?”   
  
Katie nodded as she began to walk off. “Oh, can you bring me another one of these?” she pointed at the shake in her hands.   
  
Steph gave her the ‘OK’ sign, and a wink. “New lipstick?”   
  
Katie waved as she turned the corner, by then accustomed to Steph’s playfully intrusive questions.   
  
Katie took another large slurp of her shake. She wasn’t ordinarily one to indulge in more than one protein shake and two lean meals a day. But this morning, for some reason, she felt _starved_. She had hardly been able to do her daily rounds, and was just grateful the clangs of gym weights managed to mask the sound of her stomach grumbling. She sighed. Clearly her body was still off from the lake incident.   
  
Katie returned to her office and sat down behind her desk, happily slurping as she took a glance at her phone screen. _Shit!_ she thought, removing her lips from the straw. There were several missed calls from Matt.   
  
Katie called him back. “I’m so sorry—”   
  
“Katie, I was worried about you!” Matt cut her off. “I came by your house last night, but there was no answer. I almost called the police.”   
  
Katie blinked, feeling stunned that she had not awoken to Matt’s knocks at her door. She was usually a light sleeper. “I must have been more tired than I thought.”   
  
“Where are you now?”   
  
“You know I’m at work.”   
  
“Right.” Matt seemed to temper himself. Even _he_ knew that he could be overprotective sometimes. “So, tonight?”   
  
“Please, yes, absolutely,” said Katie pacifically.   
  
Matt chuckled. “Tonight, then.”   
  
“I’ll be counting down the minutes.”   
  
Matt chuckled again, and hung up.   
  
Katie sighed, and as she finished off her shake, she glanced at her watch. It was time for her staff meeting. She lifted some folders from her desk, tucked them under her arm, and exited the office.   
  
Unable to wait, Katie stopped by the juice bar for another smoothie before heading for the stairs. She was surprisingly exhausted by her short walk to the third floor, and the informal meeting room there. She stood before the door, and could hear several of her employees chattering inside. She was bothered by how bloated her stomach still felt. She slid her hand to it, frowning as it contacted a firm mound. She looked down at the bare skin that was still visibly bulging, if not _more so_ than it had that morning. It was starting to look like a small belly, as though she had put on several pounds over night. Again she stroked her fingers over her once-toned stomach.   
  
Maybe her period was coming up. Katie scrutinized herself, for once feeling uncomfortable in the skimpy sport bra she had donned for work.   
  
She sighed. She would deal with this later.   
  
Sucking in her gut—to little effect—Katie pushed open the door. “Thank you all for coming.” She walked to the head of the large, scratched table, where she dumped her folders, then she looked around at all her trainers, cleaners, maintenance staff, and juice bar workers. “How is everyone?”   
  
“Good,” everyone droned in an indecipherable cacophony. Only one or two people seemed to take notice to Katie’s bloated abdomen. A trainer raised a brow.   
  
Reddening slightly, Katie turned her attention to the white board. She wrote down the date, and the heading _Monthly Goals,_ ignoring as Steph slipped inside, mumbling an apology. “I’ll keep this meeting brief. Firstly, I’d like to commend you all on the hard work you’ve been putting in lately. Special mentions go out to Frank and Violet. You’ve really been connecting to the clientele.”   
  
There was some languid to bitter applause from the rest of the team. Katie turned back to see as Violet grinned and Frank nodded. Steph rolled her eyes, sipping what looked like a strawberry smoothie, and Katie felt herself salivate at the sight of it.   
  
Katie cleared her throat. “In light of this, I would like to open the floor for any suggestions. How can we _all,_ as a team, connect with the clients here? Our numbers have been declining for the past two months, and our retention rate is at an all-time low. What are some incentives we can implement to keep our clients coming back?” Her loins tingled, causing her face to warm. By some instinct, Katie clamped her thighs together.   
  
There was a pause, none of the employees seeming too keen to be the first to talk.   
  
“Well…” said Pete, one of the more boisterous members of the cleaning crew. “I think the _biggest_ incentive is obviously weight loss. We just need to reach more fat people!”   
  
Katie blinked. “How nice of you to put it so…bluntly.” She forced a smile. “I think they would prefer being called full-bodied.”   
  
Pete gave her a dubious look.   
  
“I agree,” Frank said solemnly. “In fact, I’m only taking on fat clients henceforth.”   
  
Katie furrowed her eyebrows. _“What?”_   
  
“Maybe we should start giving out snacks,” piped in Mel. “Oh—or pizza Tuesdays. And Fridays!”   
  
“Isn’t that sabotage?” said Violet.   
  
“All good ideas,” Katie cut them off, trying to keep her expression neutral. She restrained a groan as her stomach ached, and lifted her shake to take a generous slurp. She knew she would have to put in some cardio later to pay for it.   
  
After draining the large cup of its chocolatey, peanut buttery deliciousness, Katie sighed, only then noticing that her eyes were closed. She opened them, and awkwardly lowered the cup to the table, then cleared her throat. “However…I think we’re taking the wrong approach. How about we use ‘before and after’ models? We can run ads, take pictures. Show off some of our real success stories.”   
  
There was a general murmur of agreement, though Pete looked perturbed.   
  
“Right, then. Um…do we have those?” Katie fidgeted somewhat, feeling odd.   
  
Violet raised her hand. “I can talk to some of my clients.”   
  
“Excellent,” said Katie, raising a marker and turning back to the whiteboard. “But I want you all to keep brainstorm—mmmghh…” The marker fell from her hand.   
  
The tingling was getting worse, her loins now pulsing with heat, her belly _churning_. Katie released a gasp, her legs quivering as she resisted the urge to clutch at her crotch. “Excuse me.” And she left to hurry into the nearest bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Katie sat on the toilet, feeling rather nauseous until the sensations finally stopped. The bloatedness in her abdomen had intensified uncomfortably, to the point of visibly pushing her stomach out. She left the stall and went to the sink to wash her hands, throwing a brief glance at herself in the mirror.  
  
She really did look as though she had put on weight. Not only did her stomach seem bloated, but her breasts looked fuller as well, and were bulging somewhat over the top of her sports bra.  
  
Trying to ignore it, despite how flustered she was, Katie walked out of the bathroom and headed back to her office, her head bowed and arms crossed over her small gut. She sat down and made a video call to Matt.  
  
He picked up immediately, smiling at first, but then his lips turned in a frown of concern. “You’re lips…” said Matt.  
  
Katie blinked as she remembered the greenish tint her lips had taken on since the lake incident. She didn’t understand her compulsion to cover it up, yet she said, “I’m trying out a new color. You like?” and forced a grin.  
  
Matt’s brows rose. “It’s…different.”  
  
“That’s the idea.”  
  
He chuckled. “How are you doing?”  
  
Just talking to her boyfriend seemed to lift a weight from her chest. “Never better,” she responded. “I wanted to apologize again for blowing you off.”  
  
Matt smirked. “No worries at all, sweetie.” He knew she got off on cutesy pet names. “I’m sure I can think of a way you can make it up to me. Tonight.”  
  
“It’s a date,” Katie murmured with a wistful smile. She felt reluctant to surrender the small comfort of their conversation. But soon enough, both had to return to their jobs. After a few more moments of idle chatter, they ended the call.  
  
Katie knew she was nervous by the way she started eating the moment she got home that evening. Though she had already texted Matt to pick up some Chinese, Katie found herself going through all the meals in her house, which consisted mostly of health foods. She gobbled down fruits and vegetables, which didn’t seem to do much for her, so she worked her way through two boxes of protein bars. By the time she was contemplating over a container of ghee butter, there was a knock on the door. She sighed in relief, but then paused to look down at herself.  
  
Katie hurried into her bedroom, feeling the urgent need to cover herself up. She traded her leggings for sweatpants, and pulled a shirt on over her sports bra. But then she frowned at the result, as she had pulled on a midriff top that still exposed her bloated abdomen. She felt regretful that her wardrobe consisted primarily to skimpy gym attire. It would take forever to find something that truly covered her up.  
  
There was another knock, faster and impatient this time. If she blew him off again, Matt would never forgive her. Katie hurried towards the living room.  
  
A brief glance in her mirror as she passed it reminded Katie of her bloated breasts, and…was her ass swelling? She felt uncomfortable in her own skin. There was _no way_ that it was normal for a person to gain this much weight so rapidly.  
  
Plastering her face with a winning smile, Katie opened her front door. She sighed into Matt’s embrace, then released a squeal of surprise as he scooped her up, and kissed her.  
  
“I missed you too,” Katie giggled, as Matt dumped some bags on her kitchen counter and started carrying her towards the bedroom. “Matt—wait.”  
  
Matt smiled down at her. “Yes, pumpkin?”  
  
She winced at the regard. “I can’t tonight.”Sshe thought fast. “I actually think I’m on my period.”  
  
Matt seemed perplexed. “Has that ever stopped us before?”  
  
“Just not tonight, Matt. I’m really not in the mood.” He lowered her, and Katie absently cupped her stomach. “To be honest, I’m freaking out.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Katie stepped back so he could see her fully. His eyes briefly lingered on her gut, then returned to her face, questioningly.  
  
“I’ve been gaining weight,” said Katie. “And fast.” She grimaced down at her soft, rounded mound. She looked as though she was four months pregnant. No—probably _bigger_.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, _really!_” Katie snapped.  
  
Matt raised her hands consolingly. “I just mean—you _did_ say you were on your period, right?”  
  
Even if that was true, Katie thought the weight gain was unreasonable. It was way too much.  
  
“And you have to admit, Katie, you tend to be a perfectionist when it comes to physical fitness. Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”  
  
Katie bit her lip in uncertainty.  
  
“Give it another day. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Matt always knew how to talk her down. It wasn’t necessarily a good thing.  
  
_He’s right_. Katie swallowed. She probably _was_ overreacting. “Fine,” she mumbled, and Matt seemed all too pleased that he had won.  
  
The two sat down to eat. Both knew that she was a stress-eater, and Chinese probably wasn’t the best idea, given her present dilemma. Despite it, Katie couldn’t resist the delicious aroma of plump, oily pork dumplings, of the gravy-drenched pork fried rice and egg foo young. Matt filled up quickly, and passed her the leftovers of his quart of lo mein. He had barely touched it.  
  
Afterwards the two curled up on the couch, Katie feeling full and sated, her unease pacified by Matt’s continued reassurances. She leaned back on his chest as his hands rubbed circles on her belly in an odd, but comforting way. And as much as she detested the bloated mound, she couldn’t deny how nice it felt.  
  
_Tomorrow, I work out,_ Katie decided, allowing her eyelids to droop. Matt was right. Everyone had bad days. She just had to get to work on damage control.  
  
-  
  
In the morning, she stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. Her belly was even more bloated than before, pushing away from her, like a beer belly, or an actual pregnancy. Her breasts seemed yet plumper, forming a line of cleavage she had never had before. They were beginning to push out from the bottom of her tiny A-cup bra. Katie turned to her side of goggle the plumpness of her bottom.  
  
“Katie?” Matt called groggily from the living room.  
  
“H-here.” Katie resisted the urge to cover herself up.  
  
Matt walked in, rubbing his eyes, before looking at her “Oh.” He stepped behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and surveyed them both in the mirror. He glided his fingers over her bloated belly, and she shivered.  
  
“It isn’t such a bad thing,” he said.  
  
“What?” she snapped.  
  
“I always thought you could do to gain a few pounds.” Matt shrugged.  
  
Katie felt gobsmacked. “Matt, I own a _gym!_”  
  
Matt shrugged. “Small as you are, it makes sense that any weight gain would be a bit obvious. I honestly don’t think it’s as bad as it seems.”  
  
“This can’t be normal,” said Katie.  
  
“You’ve had a stressful week, then last night, we had take-out. Your body has been so deprived, it’s sort of rebelling. Isn’t there a name for that, starvation mode or something?”  
  
Katie frowned. “I don’t think this is _that_, Matt.”  
  
“Most of it is probably just water weight,” he went on. It seemed like he had a litany of explanations that only served to overwhelm her with confusion. “You’ll bounce back. Besides, I really _like_ you like this. I think you look adorable.” He continued to fondly rub her mound.  
  
“I should see a doctor,” said Katie firmly.  
  
Matt seemed to hesitate. “You should,” he finally conceded. Now he was contently massaging her hips, and it was only then that she noticed they looked slightly fuller. She could tell that Matt really didn’t agree with her. He probably thought she was being silly.  
  
“I’ll make an appointment this evening,” said Katie, pulling herself out of Matt’s arms. “It could be a hormone imbalance, or—I don’t know—_something_.” She went to her closet and began to dig through her workout clothes. She found a tank top that looked tight, but she thought it might actually cover her up. She grabbed a pair of leggings.  
  
“I better head to work,” said Matt.  
  
“I’ll see you later,” Katie called, not looking up from her closet. She was still rather irritated with him.  
  
Matt walked off. She heard the front door open and close.  
  
With a sigh, Katie turned to her bed and dumped her outfit against the mattress. She got showered hastily, not wanting to feel or look at her newly developed curves.  
  
Once she was dressed, Katie grabbed her bag and keys, and began to head for her front door.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, releasing a sharp gasp. By impulse, her hand raised to her stomach, resting against the soft mound stretching out her shirt.  
  
The squirming sensation was back, and again, it was accompanied by a heated pressure in her loins. Katie reddened and shuddered. Her hand trailed down to her groin, which felt plump and hot, even through the spandex. Her vaginal lips seemed to be quivering slightly, which just wasn’t logical. “Ohhh…” she groaned, and took in a shuddering breath. Feeling her legs go weak, Katie slowly lowered herself to all fours. By some impulse, she rocked her hips slightly. She felt pressurized, _tight_, as though someone was entering her. Or _exiting_ somehow. She twitched and grunted. What the hell was going on?  
  
Now she could feel the moist lips opening, her face reddening even worse. Something was pushing, actually _exiting_ out of her. With a surprised noise, Katie looked down, and to her shock, her spandex was bulging. Something thick and phallic was prodding from her opening, between her quavering thighs. The groin of her pants tapered and stretched as the prods became more forceful. And it was all too much for Katie. Her eyes rolling upwards, she passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	4. Chapter 4

Katie gasped awake and blinked around. She was in her room, tucked tidily into her bed. Maybe it had all been a dream.   
  
She got up and hurried to the gym, trying not to think about how uncomfortable her clothing felt stretched against her bloated stomach.   
  
She grabbed two greasy bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches at a deli along the way, and ate them sloppily during her walk. When she was finished, she felt too bloated and awkward to take to a jog. She attempted a power-walk, but it merely slowed down to a trudge.   
  
Her first stop at the gym was the juice bar. She got two smoothies with double the protein, blushing under Steph’s awkward smile and lingering stare.   
  
She could feel her breasts squished tightly in her sports bra. She had never in her life had the issue of clothes being too small, and it unnerved her, regardless of Matt’s continual reassurances.   
  
Katie sucked the shakes down in her office, doing her best to ignore the continual lurching sensations in her stomach. She fidgeted and huffed to herself, her face warming in undeniable arousal. Just when she thought she might teeter over the edge, the ran into the nearest bathroom, locked herself in a stall, and sat down.   
  
“Oohhhhhmmmmghhhh…” she groaned, putting her feet up on the walls of the enclosed stall. Her groin was engorged, her heart racing, and she again suffered the frustratingly arousing sensation of something solid within her, occupying her passage. It didn’t make sense. Thighs twitching, she arched her back, breathing in huffs. She had to be going mad. “Ahhh!” she grunted, her hand compulsively slapping down on her groin, when something pushed at her palm.   
  
Katie jerked her hand back in shock as something protruded from her vaginal opening. At first she had the ridiculous notion that it was a dark green dildo, but the protrusion advanced and advanced until it revealed itself to be a thick, wobbling length of slimy, sinuous flesh, inch after inch of it, until a full foot had exited her, and there was still no end in sight. It was difficult to characterize the thing, but the first thoughts that came to her head were: worm, parasite, and tentacle.   
  
She was too horrified to react, to move, even to scream. Her mouth hung wide open but no sound came out. The tentacle swayed somewhat, turning in slow, fluid motions. It slowly advanced, as though to touch her.   
  
There was a knock on the stall door. Katie yelped as the tentacle retracted in one sharp jerk.   
  
“Are you okay in there?” Mel called.   
  
Katie was trembling violently, her body caught in some outlandish place between terror and arousal, her loins sore and seeping, her passage still feeling occupied. Her hips rocked by impulse. She wanted the thing out of her. Impulsively, she jammed two fingers into her opening. She prodded the fleshy entity, but it retracted farther, into her stomach, which churned accordingly.   
  
“F-fine,” Katie stammered, completely aghast. She got up on shaky legs, did her best to clean herself up, and flushed the toilet. She exited the stall and walked to the sink, her mind reeling. She felt as though she was in a bizarre dream.   
  
“Are you sure?” Mel persisted.   
  
“I’m fine, Mel!” said Katie, more harshly than she had intended.   
  
Frowning at her, Mel muttered something under her breath, and left. Katie heaved a long sigh and leaned heavily on the edge of the sink.   
  
When her shift was over, Katie went straight to the treadmill. Intensive cardio had the mind-numbing effect that she needed just to stave off a complete meltdown. She ran and ran, allowing the dopamine to flood her in waves of anesthesia. But even then, she could not help perceiving the way her breasts bobbed, stomach heaved uncomfortably, and how her body became soaked in sweat in only the first ten minutes. In another ten, she was panting and red, and close to the point of collapse. She slowed the machine down to stand till and took several moments to gasp for breath.   
  
Before she could leave, Frank pulled her aside. “Katie…what’s going on?” She didn’t miss the disturbed glance he gave to her stomach.   
  
“Nothing much,” Katie managed.   
  
Frank frowned. “I hate to be the one to bring this up, but is something going on with you? When did you let yourself go?”   
  
Katie clenched her jaw.   
  
“We have an image to uphold—”   
  
“It’s a medical thing,” Katie interrupted.   
  
Frank gave her a dubious look.   
  
“And I’m working on it,” Katie added, feeling despondent as she left.   
  
The walk home took several times the amount of time it should have, and along the way, Katie found that she kept stopping at small delis and fast food joints for snacks. At one point, she felt so weary she almost ordered a cab. But she eventually made it up the walkway along her driveway, and dragged herself into her house. By then she felt like crying.   
  
“I’m not crazy, Matt,” she said into the phone even though she wasn’t too sure of that. “There’s something very wrong going on with my body.”   
  
“I’ll be right over,” he said.   
  
“Okay, that’s fine, but—”   
  
“Just wait for me.”   
  
Matt made it over in only fifteen minutes.   
  
He cooked her a large dinner, and rubbed her shoulders, pacifying her tension, just like always. Katie indulged herself in the homemade meal, because it was better than having to think about what she had seen come out of her in the gym bathroom.   
  
She supposed she was also working up the courage to proceed the way she knew she had to. “I’m going to the hospital.”   
  
Matt frowned. “Katie, I think you’re just stressed out—”   
  
“No. I’m not letting you talk me down anymore,” Katie cut him off.   
  
“Okay…” Matt muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sometimes she was astonished by how much he cared about her. “Okay…. Even if this whole tentacle thing is true, the hospital isn’t going to know what to do. What if they just experiment on you? This sounds really shady Katie. Tentacle parasites? Alien pregnancy? What if this is some weird government conspiracy and they try to dissect you?”   
  
“I have to believe we live in a better world than that,” said Katie.   
  
She lifted her phone to her ear, but Matt snatched it out of her hand. “Let me call my aunt, at least. She’s the physician, remember? She’s very discreet.”   
  
Katie hesitated, but agreed.   
  
She sunk into the couch as Matt made the call. He walked outside onto the porch, and she could see him pacing as he muttered into the receiver.   
  
It was almost odd, how involved he was being. How strongly he had been trying to mollify her anxieties, and worse, her decision to get some sort of medical authority involved. She looked as though she was five months pregnant by then, her gut lurching, her breasts full mounds where they had been mere anthills a few days ago. There was something definitely wrong with her, so why had it taken until now for Matt to think to call his aunt? Katie fidgeted uneasily.   
  
There had been rumors some years back, about weird clumps of writhing tentacles being discovered in their neighborhood. It had been no known species of animal, and many had theorized that the creatures were aliens.   
  
But it had been a silly rumor, a tale devised by over-imaginative school children.   
  
Despite her better judgement, Katie lifted her tablet off the coffee table. She began to web browse tentacle aliens, and input her location. The search results supported the ridiculous rumors. There were discussions of strange eggs, government agents, and a girl named Cona who had swelled up like a sea creature then disappeared several years ago.   
  
Katie shook her head and lowered the tablet. It was all so ridiculous.   
  
She muffled a grunt, her shoulders twisting. It was that shifting sensation again. She got up and hurried into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Willing herself not to pass out again, she pulled her leggings down and spread her thighs.   
  
Her labia was spread wide and her panties were bulging, something pushing at them from within.   
  
Katie gulped and reached down slowly, but before she could touch the band of her panties, they were shoved down by the force of the creature pushing out between her thighs.   
  
She stared at the suspended tentacle, and it seemed to stare right back. It was protruding more than before, probably a foot and a half long. Her thighs shuddered.   
  
She wasn’t sure, but it seemed thicker than before. About the thickness of a D-battery.   
  
Katie reached out carefully, the tentacle still, almost wary. Her fingers finally made contact with it, and surprisingly it let her. The flesh was nauseatingly warm and slimy. Katie slowly wrapped her fingers around it, and gave a tug.   
  
Crying out in pain, she suddenly found herself on the ground spread eagle, waves of intense pain ricocheting from her groin to her belly. The tentacle seemed unbothered by the turn of events, in fact, slithering out several more inches, revealing yet more of its length. It prodded at her shuddering belly, sliding along her plump skin, and leaving a trail of translucent green slime behind it. Katie was in too much pain to do anything more than groan and squirm. The tentacle even slid its way fully under her shirt and up her chest, where it prodded curiously at her tender breasts.   
  
“What do you want?” Katie groaned out. She heaved herself onto her elbow.   
  
Rather than providing answers, the tentacle withdrew from her shirt and hovered over her a moment longer. It then retracted into her body at a torturously slow pace, and she could do nothing about it as she squirmed and panted.   
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
It took some effort, but Katie managed to climb to her feet, her groin hot and leaking. That had to be Matt, or maybe he had even gotten his aunt by then. Katie gingerly pulled up her pants.   
  
When she opened the door, she was surprised to see two men wearing crisp suits and grim expressions.   
  
Before she could react, there was a blinding flash of light that left her seeing black spots in her vision.   
  
She cried out and struggled as she was grabbed by both arms and pulled across the living room, down her driveway, and towards a black van. She just barely managed to catch the sight of Matt leaning back on her porch railing, completely aloof.   
  
“Matt, help me!” Katie cried as she was dragged towards the van. “Don’t let them—!” A sharp pain pierced the side of her neck and then there was only blackness.   
  
\-   
  
When Katie awoke, her head was throbbing, she felt dizzy, and it took several moments for her to get the world to focus. She groaned, but her voice came out muffled.   
  
Surprised by this, Katie’s eyes went wide. She was lying back on an unfamiliar bed with a metal frame in a large room that was full of strange, futuristic, equipment. She was wearing a medical gown. Her body felt weak and lethargic.   
  
Katie tried to call out, but only produced a muffled moaning sound. There was something hard and plastic affixed to her mouth. It reminded her of the gas mask her doctor had pressed over her face when she had gotten surgery in high school, but this one seemed to clamp around the back of her head. She tried to sit up, but the back of the mask was hooked onto the bed somehow, leaving her unable to move her head.   
  
The inside of the mask was like some sort of dental retractor that held her teeth apart and plunged a tube into her mouth. A long hose protruded out of the front of the mask, leading to a small conduit in the wall and out of the room.   
  
Katie writhed in panic, but with the mask, she couldn’t get up without hurting herself. She desperately tried to pull it off, but the material was hard and durable, and it wouldn’t budge. She moaned in frustration.   
  
A machine beeped beside her.   
  
“Subject is conscious,” a mechanical voice announced.   
  
The bed hummed as it shifted Katie into an upright position. Her eyes darted about in terror.   
  
“Commencing with initial feeding,” said the computerized voice.   
  
Katie furrowed her brows in confusion. Somewhere a machine groaned. The hose wiggled, and a warm, thick pudding flooded her mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

Katie squirmed viciously, groaning against the substance being pumped into her mouth, down her throat, until she nearly choked and had no choice but to start gulping it down.  
  
It was thick and heavy, and took a certain amount of effort to swallow in rapid gulps. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The substance was the texture of thick pudding, but very sweet and oily. It had an unpleasant chemical after-taste that made her shudder.  
  
Katie ate and ate, her cheeks bulging out as she tried to keep up with the onslaught of food being forced down to her stomach. Her abdomen felt uncomfortably tight, insides aching as they shifted and stretched to accommodate the substantial portions being compacted inside her.  
  
Katie didn’t know how long the feeding went on. It felt like hours, her face hot and flushed, sweat gleaming against her heaving body. She could see her belly rising slowly as it grew tight enough that it felt as though it would burst. The gown pulled closer against her mound, riding up until she could feel the cool air on her exposed thighs.  
  
She fruitlessly tried to pull the machine off, but this proved useless, as it was locked tightly around her head. She felt increasingly lethargic but continued to gulp, until her insides burned, her eyes fluttered, and her vision began to blur.  
  
-  
  
When Katie came to, she was still sprawled in bed. She groggily looked around the room and abruptly remembered what had happened. In a panic, she quickly reached up to her face to find that the mask had unlatched. Her mouth was coated in the unpleasant pudding that now also covered her chin, some of it even leaking out of her nostrils. She groaned in disgust.  
  
Katie furiously wiped her face on her arm. Uncertain of how long she had been unconscious, she tentatively sat up, then grunted out as her belly was pressurized in the movement. She looked down at herself and was nauseated to see that she was even larger than she had been before—she looked as though she was six months pregnant!  
  
As Katie gingerly climbed off the bed, the thin medical gown she was wearing seemed to start to disintegrate, long tears developing at her flanks, the entire left sleeve falling off her arm to the cold marble floor. The gown continued to develop small tears before it began to fall to pieces before her eyes. Katie tried to cover up her nudity with her hands as she frantically looked about. She spotted a piece of pale fabric on a counter on the far side of room, and walked over to grab it, trying to acclimate to the awkwardness of the weight attached to her torso. She grabbed up the fabric, and held it out. It seemed to be a similar medical gown, though comprised of a different, stretcher material. Though it didn’t seem promising, it was better than walking around naked so Katie pulled it on.  
  
The material was thin, almost like spandex, but cooler, sleeker, having an almost organic sensation as it adhered to her skin as though it was painted on her, showing off every curve of her body in a way that was barely better than nudity.  
  
It was sleeveless with a deep V-neck that dipped into her newly-developed B-cup breasts which sat plump on her chest. The skirt went down as far as her mid-thigh. It was skimpy enough to represent a club dress, yet it was strangely comfortable.  
  
Once the issue of attire was settled, Katie had no choice but to move on to the next issue at hand, that being her whereabouts. Why had she been force-fed? And who were the suited men who had kidnapped her? Why had Matt stood by and done nothing? Did this all have something to do with the—the thing inside of her?  
  
She had a plethora of questions and few to no answers. It was frightening, overwhelming, and a bit dizzying. She sunk down in a corner, grimacing at the compression as her stiff belly and stinging insides. There was a beeping noise, and a door seemed to form on one of the walls. It emitted a hiss and it slid open to introduce a metallic corridor. Katie put her face in her hands.  
  
“Subject demonstrates failure to proceed,” a computerized voice droned from somewhere in the room.  
  
It was silent again. Katie sniffled and remained in her corner, feeling scared and hopeless. She wished her kidnappers would just do what they intended to. She hated waiting, not knowing her fate.  
  
The room felt warm suddenly. Her skin began to sweat again, her face taking on the rosy flush that Matt had often teased her on.  
  
The air grew yet hotter, the wall even beginning to heat against the back of her neck. Katie shifted as her arms began to prickle, as though with sunburn. Soon the wall and floor became uncomfortably hot, Katie beginning to feel as though she was in an oven.  
  
Yelping in discomfort, she pulled herself up, balancing awkwardly on her heels against the hotness of the floor. Sweat trickled down her forehead, between her breasts, and beneath her arms. The air felt thin, and she was panting to take in what she could of the remaining oxygen, the air burning against her lungs. She staggered for the door.  
  
In the corridor, the air was comfortably cool. Panting, Katie leaned on the wall and tried to gather her composure. She could hear the metallic hiss of the door sliding shut, blocking off the room and disappearing into the wall.  
  
The corridor only led in one direction.  
  
Katie wrapped her arms around herself and proceeded with slow, tentative steps, towards a room at the far end of the hallway. She couldn’t see anything beyond the open entrance besides a bright, white light. Taking in a deep breath, Katie squeezed her eyes shut, and stepped through.  
  
She didn’t feel any pain, or new sensations of hot or cold. All she could really detect were the softs paddings of footsteps, clacking objects, soft murmuring voices, and the sounds of…chewing?  
  
Katie opened her eyes and blinked around what appeared to be a…cafeteria? It was full of women walking about with large food trays, many of them standing on line at a large buffet in the front of the room, while others were seated randomly around various rectangular tables, eating in a clearly resigned fashion.  
  
There was a hissing noise. Katie turned to see that the door had closed behind her and fused with the wall, as it had with the previous room. She turned back to the cafeteria and stared at what she saw. It was all just so…arbitrary. What were these women doing here? Had they been kidnapped as well? All of them looked to be in their early to mid-twenties, and they were dressed in the same poorly-concealing smock as Katie, though they were all slimmer in comparison.  
  
In fact, as Katie really began to scrutinize the three-dozen or so women on an individual basis, she noticed that though they did not have bellies, several women did have softball-sized bulges beneath their navels, which would have been unnoticeable had their attire not been so revealing.  
  
Katie also began to notice that some of the women looked ill, or—well, not ill, per se, but their skin had taken on a pale green hue. Some had developed green lips, just like Katie had. Others had unnaturally green irises that looked too intricate to be contacts.  
  
A few of the women were extremely busty, one with what had to be E-cups bobbing on her chest. It looked unnatural on the woman’s otherwise slim frame, her areola puffed up, nipples bulging out visibly. Her breasts were full and round, in fact, perfect. Katie would have thought them to be implants had they not looked so soft and real.  
  
At least two women had round, swollen asses that bulged out behind them as though they’d gotten injections like some lascivious celebrity.  
  
But Katie was the only person who had a rounded belly. She took a deeper step into the room. She had questions, but was uncertain as to whether she could trust these strangers, many of whom were unreservedly staring at her, much the way she was at them.  
  
The women continued to collect trays and stuff their faces in an unending cycle. There was a queue forming at the opposite side of the large area. Katie could see the first woman in line press her thumb on a tablet adhered to the wall—some sort of scanner. A door materialized and slid open, and the woman walked through it to exit the room. The next woman stepped up to scan her own thumb.  
  
Katie edged towards the queue. Was that the exit to this strange facility? Was escape only a matter of scanning her thumbprint?  
  
The door opened again, and the next women exited the cafeteria. Another woman scanned her thumb, but the door did not materialize for her. She signed, and returned to the buffet. Yet another woman scanned her thumb and exited the room.  
  
Oddly, the following woman darted after her, attempting to piggy-back on the previous woman’s exit. But instead of allowing the second woman through, the door buzzed, the frame flickering with electricity. The second woman cried out and fell backwards on her ass with a yelp of pain. Two others helped her up, and the queue proceeded as though nothing had happened. The electrocuted woman trembled slightly, but didn’t appear to be suffering from any permanent damage. She bowed her head in resignation and made her way back to the buffet line.  
  
“So it’s working.”  
  
Katie started slightly at the drawling voice beside her. She turned and came face to face with a woman with dark green hair. The green-haired woman grimaced and cupped a softball-sized bulge at her navel—it seemed to twitch slightly, causing Katie’s eyes to widen. The woman nodded to Katie’s own abdomen.  
  
“You’re the first.”  
  
“I—what?” Katie stammered, unconsciously taking a step back.  
  
“The first—since Cona,” the woman elaborated. “I’m Lara,” she added as an afterthought.  
  
In addition to the green hair and weird bulge, Lara’s skin was a faintest tint of green.  
  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Katie admitted, taking a gulp. She felt as though she was being overloaded by her environment, and it was all disorienting. “Are you…are you aliens?”  
  
Lara released a short laugh. “We’re all humans, just like you are.”  
  
“But why…” Katie trailed off, her eyes flickering again to Lara’s navel.  
  
“There’s…alien involvement,” Lara admitted, giving a sad smile. “Something alien is—inside of us. Cells. An organism. It really depends on how far things progress. Most of us don’t move beyond this stage.” Lara motioned to her lump, which seemed to quiver, as though in response.  
  
“Oh…” Katie managed, at a loss for words. This had to all be some weird dream. She held her head with one her hands. She thought of Matt.  
  
“Let me guess. You had an amazing friend guiding you through all the abnormalities you’ve been suffering lately? Or an extraordinarily good roommate? Oh wait, I know—a boyfriend. A loving boyfriend who always encouraged you towards peak physical health.”  
  
Katie felt herself pale.  
  
“That’s the M.O., of course. They choose women of optimal health, and with little family. Few people to miss them. They isolate these women in subtle, but pleasant ways. Get you lost in the relationship. You were the prime candidate for him. I’m guessing that when things first started getting odd, he tried to dissuade you from seeking medical attention?”  
  
“Are you saying that Matt’s an alien?” Lara croaked, her throat dry.  
  
“Oh no, of course not,” Lara scoffed. “More likely a government agent. We’re all part of some sick breeding experiment. They’re trying to reproduce an alien species for whatever their demented purposes, and with little success. Well, until now.” Lara nodded to Katie’s stomach, which lurched accordingly.  
  
“How…how do you know all this?” Katie managed, her mind spinning, her life dismantling with each word. She trailed after Lara to the buffet line. Lara grabbed a tray for herself and passed one to Katie in a perfunctory manner.  
  
“We try to pool our knowledge. Everyone’s story is a little bit different, but it all leads to the same conclusion. We’ve been implanted.”  
  
“So I’m p-pregnant.”  
  
“If you could call it that,” said Lara, grabbing some masses that looked too thick and gelatinous to be considered rolls. She loaded her and Katie’s plates with that and several other food items, including large lumps of cheese, heaps of pork lard, cups of puddings, and more of the oily, gross-looking rolls. “But yes, we’re incubating them. Or, hosting, I’d say. You should be proud. You’re in the minority. Most women aren’t compatible with the creatures. We become expendable eventually.” She gave a wry look. “What was your name by the way?”  
  
“Katie,” was the whispered response.  
  
“Well, welcome Katie. You’re in for a truly fucked up couple of weeks.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**
> 
> ** [Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651) **


	6. Chapter 6

“Why don’t you fight it?” Katie wanted to know.   
  
Lara sighed a she set her tray on the table. “Look around you.”   
  
Katie did so. Her attention was caught on another woman being rejected at the door. She slumped off to the buffet, where she grabbed a fresh tray, and began to load it with food, nauseous though she looked.   
  
“The security around this place if ridiculous,” Lara continued. She sat down, and began to unenthusiastically chew on one of the gooey rolls. “They have technology I’ve never even seen in movies. You better start eating yourself. Our overseers wouldn’t be happy with your abstaining for this long.” And with that, Lara proceeded to stuff her face with food.   
  
Katie sunk down in the opposite seat and stared blankly at her empty tray. She still wasn’t convinced that this all wasn’t some disturbed dream. “What are the consequences?” she mumbled as her eyes shifted to her rounded gut. She was reminded of the feeding mask she had endured only hours before, the one that had pumped her with food so rapidly, it had almost choked her. Anything would be preferable to that. Just the thought of it made her shudder.   
  
Lara snorted into her pudding. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”   
  
Katie sat a moment longer in her resignation, before she forced herself up on her bare feet, and turned towards the buffet.   
  
Her legs carried her to the back of the queue, which was barely three people long, and moving rapidly. The buffet was fully automated, emptied pans sinking down into the counter, as fresh, overflowing ones slid in their place.   
  
Katie proceeded to load up her tray, piling it high with food, scowling as she did so. She felt occasional glances from the other women, many directed to her stomach. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lara’s remark—that Katie was the only person who had developed this far. She was unique. She was compatible with the life form. She was considered a…success, to those who had captured her.   
  
The food tray trembled in her arms.   
  
Katie carried herself back to Lara’s table, and in the same dull way the other women employed, she began to stuff her mouth with food. She chewed even though it was hardly necessary. The food seemed designed for rapid-processing, and practically slithered down her throat before she consciously made the effort to swallow.   
  
After the first tray, her belly felt tight and uncomfortable. She got in line to exit, scanned her thumb, but the door buzzed harshly in decline.   
  
Katie looked back at the buffet, where Lara was already back in line. The green-haired woman threw her a grim smile.   
  
Katie loaded up her second tray with even more food than before. She sat down with Lara and gobbled her way through globs of pork lard, overflowing cups of greasy puddings, and huge chunks of gooey cheeses. Her insides were aching by then. She was nauseous, but for some reason, felt no signs of throwing up. Instead the pressure inside her grew and grew. Her groin tingled, and she pressed her thighs tight. “Eugh,” she groaned, sagging forward.   
  
“Now you’re getting it,” said Lara dryly. She looked flushed. “Ready for thirds?”   
  
“You have to be kidding.”   
  
But Lara wasn’t. A moment later, Katie was back in line, swaying slightly. By some compulsion, she arched her back, belly sticking out even farther. It was getting so tight. It shuddered. Or she did. It was hard to tell, she just knew the mound was throbbing, and there was no leverage left. She felt an unpleasant sensation of movement buried deep in her loins.   
  
“Ngghhhh…” she groaned as she trudged back to the table. She barely managed to set down her tray before she gripped the table with both hands.   
  
Even Lara looked concerned by then. “You’re growing fast.”   
  
“A-am I?” But Katie was distracted. Something was prodding, pushing at her between her thighs, as though the momentum of the sheer pressure was forcing the tentacle south. It lingered just within her labia, the engorged lips bulging slightly from its presence, and if she relaxed just a bit, the tentacle would have the leverage to spring free. “Ngghhh…”   
  
The surrounding whispers were getting louder, more blatant now. Katie groaned and flattened her hand to her pubic region, the other wrapping around her belly. “It’s going to—”   
  
She dropped to her knees, hips twitching as the creature lingered irritatingly in her cavity. It felt bigger, or maybe was coiled up to a certain degree, because it felt thick and jammed in her opening, the sensation making her hips jerk, as it pushed her towards completion just through its heated, twitching presence inside her.   
  
She fell to her side, twisting, turning, and groaning, until she found herself on her back, feet braced against the ground. Flushed, sweaty, and breathing in hoarse pants, she spread her quavering thighs, because she couldn’t stand to be on the edge a moment longer. The stimulation was just too much. She rocked, jerked, and pushed. “C’mon, c’mo—ohhhhhh!”   
  
The tentacle sprung free in one swift movement. Around her, there was a small commotion, trays dropping, voices squealing, feet trampling as the other women hurried to get away.   
  
Katie hardly noticed or cared. Her body arched and thighs quivered at the sensation of the tentacle continuing to slide out, its length seeming to thicken the further it proceeded, as though it was a single limb of something inhuman and daunting. Katie’s eyes rolled upwards as it ghosted her thighs, before it began to rub her skin in languid, arbitrary motions, each stroke leaving behind a trail of translucent green slime.   
  
Oh god! Katie thought. She was deriving pleasure from this. She regained herself enough to really look at the thing.   
  
The tentacle was definitely thicker, and it had more than doubled its length since she had last seen it—or maybe more of it had simply come out of her. It had to be close to her height of five feet four inches, which meant it outspanned her arms and other limbs. Katie didn’t know why this so deeply concerned her.   
  
“Hahhhhh…hahhhhh…” She struggled to catch her breath. She came to realize how absurd she looked, sprawled back, thighs spread, wantonly revealing herself through the scanty smock she had on. Against the walls of the room, the other women stood frozen, as though pinned there by some invisible force. Despite their own abnormalities, they were terrified.   
  
“Mnngghhhh…” Katie hummed, feeling feeble and weak. She was sweaty and disheveled, juices pouring freely. The tentacle swayed above her, as though contemplating her body. It gave a vicious swing, and her hips bucked before she could stop herself. It was almost like it was toying with her. It jerked again, and Katie whimpered.   
  
She grunted as the tentacle gave a wide swing towards the other girls, who gasped and scrambled further away, some of them clutching each other. As though realizing they were beyond its reach, the tentacle returned to hoover over Katie.   
  
She groaned, and found herself unconsciously rubbing her churning belly. “Easy…” she groaned, feeling as though she was trying to talk down a wild animal.   
  
Her gut suddenly tightened. Katie stiffened and let out a wheeze. It expanded gently as though inflating, as though the creature inside her was bulking up by sheer will.   
  
When it stopped, Katie fell back, completely boneless. “Please…” she groaned, writhing weakly, wanting to get away despite how futile that was.   
  
The tentacle continued it slow, sinuous movements. It slid under the smock, over her belly, and she grimaced, feeling fit to burst. She whined as it pressed into her.   
  
The tentacle proceeded. She squeezed her eyes shut as it moved up to her chest, massaging it roughly. Something wet, warm, and sticky oozed onto her, making her wrinkle her nose. The tentacle then proceeded to rub the sticky substance into her flesh.   
  
“Oh!” Something clamped to her nipple. At the sensation of suction, she hissed, and opened her eyes to see the head of the tentacle attached to her nipple, bobbing slightly.   
  
She fixed her eyes to the ceiling, fidgeting, and pressing her lips as the tentacle then moved to her other nipple to repeat the process. She hummed, trying to contain her pleasure, even as blatant as it was.   
  
She rubbed circles on her belly, hoping to pacify the tentacle somehow, to make it actually—go back inside of her.   
  
“Ngghhh…” But it moved on to the skin beneath her right breast, sucking with its gooey opening, making her squirm and cringe, till she was certain it had left a bruise on the surprisingly tender skin. The tentacle moved onto the flesh beneath her left breast, and just when she feared she would spend the while day suffering the tentacle nipping and sucking at her exposed flesh, it pulled back. It slowly, painstakingly, withdrew inside her, Katie quivering all the while, as her belly grew correspondingly tighter.   
  
She was panting when it was finally over. She couldn’t tell whether it had transpired for minutes or hours, but the room was silent.   
  
Katie scrambled on the floor, trying to get her weak legs to heed her. It took her a while to get up. She hesitated, before she looked down to survey herself.   
  
Her breasts were clearly fuller, tighter, her nipples larger and…greenish, to her horror. Her areolas were swollen and bloating away from her flesh like cupolas, and her breasts were almost completely bulging out of the low neckline of the smock. She cupped the mounds gently, and winced. Her nipples were stinging badly, feeling hot and tingly from the recent abuse.   
  
Katie’s hand’s slid down to her belly. It was full, lurching, pressurized, and heavy. She looked as though she had gone up a month in pregnancy, as though she was seven months along rather than a few days. It was weird to see the mound bulging from her normally toned physique. Whereas the day before, she looked as though she had gained some weight, today she looked blatantly pregnant.   
  
Her stomach churned again, and she shuddered, hoping again that the tentacle would stay inside her. It seemed a safer alternative than the tentacle protruding out of her, running amuck. Ideally, she would like the whole thing out of her—whatever “whole” constituted in terms of a tentacle creature, but for now, this would have to do.   
  
Her insides heaved, and Katie leaned down, belching into her hands. She felt something running down her chin, and looked down to see green goo dripping against her palms. “Eugh…” she groaned, wiping her hands on the smock. Her gut heaved again, and she belched more of the goo, this time the fluid staining the smock and oozing onto her stomach.   
  
Katie stepped forward, wanting to…to do something. To get answers, or proceed in some capacity. It felt awkward moving around with the new weight on her pelvis. There was a heaviness resting just within her loins, awkwardly squished in her passage, resulting in continual stimulation. She felt tempted to finger herself, and prod the tentacle deeper inside of her. But that could also result in the creature deciding to pop out again. As a compromise, Katie did nothing, as she carefully walked forward, feeling hot and flushed. She practically staggered, fighting with her body, her loins twitching and her hips wanting to buck.   
  
She finally made it to the door, and raised her shaky arm to press her thumb against the scanner.   
  
The door gave a soft beep and slid open. 


	7. Chapter 7

Everything about the facility was responsive . Organic. The metallic corridor seemed to alter itself as she made her way along it, certain wings closing off with gentle slides of metal, disappearing as though they had not existed in the first place. Other wings opened up. Katie found herself following the procession of the trail that opened up for her. She didn’t know whether it would end well or poorly, she just had the fundamental awareness that she was not in control. Not even vaguely.

Finally a room opened, the wide entryway emitting a silvery glow of light. It was almost comforting in its softness. Katie approached it, showering herself in the glow, squinting as she walked through it.

The door closed behind her, metal melting against the frame, so the exit disappeared as the others had with no trace. Katie found herself standing within a small room in which a rectangular pool of water took up most of the floor. The water was a perfect, pale blue, but shined almost silver. It had been the source of the light.

Katie stood frozen, staring at it in uncertainty. She folded her arms against herself, then grimaced as she was reacquainted with the ever-expanding bulge on her midsection where the…the tentacle was growing. She shuddered.

She trailed along the edge of the pool for a few moments, still trying to ignore the uncomfortable heat in her loins and the tightness in her passage. The tentacle had retracted just slightly, deeper inside of her, but some part of it still bulged in her vagina, squished in the walls of her opening, making it clench and tingle every time she moved.

Katie looked around the enclosed room, beginning to feel claustrophobic. She didn’t know why she had been guided here, nor did she know what she was expected to do. Instead she leaned back on a wall, the metal cooling her back. She took long, deep breaths, trying not to panic. It had been silly of her to blindly follow the corridor, as though she could expect anything from her overseers other than more confinement and torture. She should have been looking for a means to escape, but then again, there didn’t seem to be one.

Instead she leaned there and drew long breaths, the room seeming to grow warmer, though she was certain it was just her. The pool twinkled and shone in an almost alluring manner, but there was no way Katie was touching it. As far as she knew, it was poison.

She looked down at her body and took a moment to resent herself. She missed her fit, athletic build. She hated how the parasite was changing her. Most of all, she despised Matt for using, manipulating, and deceiving her. Had he really been her lover, or had she just been a job to him? Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Katie sniffed and wiped her nose.

Her chest stung—both of her nipples, as well as the skin just beneath her breasts where the tentacle had sucked and taunted it. Katie rubbed the spot with her hand, to find the skin tender and puffy from the earlier abuse.

She sighed, and shook her head, refusing to allow herself to wallow in self-pity a moment longer. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at her reflection in the shimmering pool.

She gazed at her swollen, pregnant-looking stomach, absently cupping the bloated flesh with her hands. The tentacle creature was occupying her, growing out of control, sitting there right beneath her fingers. This was something she could grasp, if reluctantly. What she couldn’t understand was why her chest had swelled in response—they were bloated C-cups by now, nipples still hard and aching from the tentacle’s suction earlier. 

She turned to her side, staring at the way her backside had bloated as well, fuller and rounder behind her, with a layer of softness that had never been present before.

She turned away and continued to pace awkwardly along the pool edge. After a while, she grew weary, and slumped down against one of the walls. Small as the room was, she could barely fit there without her legs falling into the water, but she managed. She waited for what seemed like hours. She didn’t know if she would be left there until she submitted herself to going into the pool, or if she would just be left there regardless. Was this the final course of her torment? Was she simply meant to drown herself?

Katie’s breathing grew thinner. She closed her eyes and tried to count down from 1000. Occasionally her gut would lurch. She would twist her expression and try to ignore it.

Her stomach gurgled, and she couldn’t believe she was hungry again. Or rather, how hungry the tentacle was inside of her. Food gradually became her preoccupation. It was preferable to the doomed nature of her predicament.

She must have dozed off at some point, because she awoke to a sharp beeping noise.

“Subject will not release eggs,” the familiarly computerized voice said from somewhere above her.

Katie blearily blinked around. _Eggs? _she thought in confusion.

There was a mechanical hiss, and the door reappeared, sliding open.

Feeling both startled and relieved, Katie pushed her way up to her feet. She gingerly walked around the edge of the pool, and exited the door, bracing herself for another bizarre scenario.

But there was none. The corridor led her to a very plain room with a simple bed. She tentatively sat down on it, in tandem realizing how very exhausted she felt.

As she reclined, the parasite seemed to curl tighter inside her, retracting from her loins and squeezing in her stomach, causing her to grunt and gently hold her belly as it visibly swelled. She panted, and drew the smock up to stare at her rounded stomach.

It was a relief to have to out of her groin, but the pressure of it in her gut left an uncomfortable tightness on her navel and strain on her back. She looked as though she was almost eight months pregnant by then, to her disgust.

Katie rubbed her palm on her uncomfortable navel, trying to sooth the tight skin and the quivering tension of it. She rubbed and rubbed at her inwards belly button, until it suddenly popped outwards, causing her to yelp. Her cheeks reddened as she stared at the protrusion in disgust.

Katie curled on her side and managed to doze when her stomach wasn’t clenching, cramping, or just lurching nauseatingly.

She awoke continuously throughout the night, shifting and squirming from the discomfort of her own body. The mattress was firm but soft, but its quality did nothing to mitigate the awkwardness of her form, and the various points of itchiness, tightness, movement, and grumbling.

Her breasts, surprisingly, took the forefront of her discomfort, at least when she was trying to rest. The mounds tingled and ached continuously, nipples seeming indefinitely hard, hot, and often stinging. The flesh felt tightly bloated, yet still plump and soft. And the skin beneath her breasts continued to itch relentlessly, to the point that she frequently rubbed and scratched at it throughout the night, to the point that it swelled up even worse.

There was a bump on her skin beneath her left breast. It felt like something she would be deeply concerned about in an isolated incident, but as things were, it was just a new tribulation to add to the list.

When she finally sat up, Katie didn’t know whether it was morning or night, but the lights had come on, and it seemed like sleep was a hopeless aspiration for her in any case.

She hunched down in fatigue, hating the way her belly pressed against her thighs, so round and firm—she couldn’t believe she was housing a parasite _that large. _She just hoped it didn’t get any bigger.

Her breasts felt heavy—heavier than they had ever felt before, round, flushed, and bulging unfamiliarly against the low neckline of the smock, giving her a plump line of cleavage that just seemed alien to her. She supposed they were nice breasts. Another woman might have been pleased with them. But for her, it was just another part of her unnerving transformation. They felt bloated and tense, as though they had grown too fast.

The swelling just beneath them felt really strange now, but her continuous scratching probably hadn’t helped. It now felt more like…fat, than swelling, oddly enough. It was unnatural, and she wondered if the tentacle had done something to her when it had sucked her skin there the day before.

She knew she should have left the skin alone, but she still rubbed at it frequently, her fingers keen to explore the bizarreness of it, check the inflammation level, and figure out how the injury was developing. She would have suspected internal bleeding if there was some sort of organ or cavity there for blood to collect, but there wasn’t. It was just the skin over her ribs. The two points of swelling could have resulted from some sort of poison or allergen, like a spider bite. Undoubtedly she was reacting badly to the tentacle’s sucker. Though her skin was tender and sore, it still felt more like soft fat than the firm inflammation that she would associate with an injury.

Katie’s eyes widened, and she began to struggle to clear a sudden knot of phlegm deep in her throat. She coughed until she managed to spit it into her hand, after which she cringed in disgust, irked with herself for catching it. It sat in her palm, a gelatinous mound the size of a tennis ball. Her nose wrinkled as she took in the color of it—translucent green. It was unnaturally gooey. She didn’t even know if she could characterize it as phlegm, it was something alien, and she suspected it had come from the creature.

By impulse she made to wipe the substance off her hands, and found herself shoving her hands into the smock. Rather than rubbing the goo onto the wall, the bed, or even her clothing, by some strange compulsion, she was suddenly rubbing them into her breasts and the flesh beneath the—_especially _the flesh beneath them, pressing, massaging, _squeezing, _until the twin mounds were fully coated and most of the substance had absorbed into her flushed skin. She shuddered when she was done. “What the hell?” she whispered to herself. But she couldn’t deny that the substance had soothed the soreness a great deal. Despite it, she shook her head. _What’s happening to me?_

Katie put her head in her hands, even as uncomfortable as it was, with the pressure on her belly. She remained in that position for a long while, trying to collect her composure and not have a meltdown. She just tried to convince herself that everything was okay. She would get out of this situation. Everything would be _alright _somehow.

When she finally raised her head, she gazed around the room, deliberating her next move. She didn’t want to try getting up, not wanting to reacquaint herself with the heaviness and shifted balance, as she seemed to every time she awoke. She suspected the only reason she wasn’t in more discomfort was because of her athletic background.

So she surveyed the room. Examined the metallic walls, trying to figure out how they opened and closed so seamlessly, with no hint of gaps or dividers.

As she was gazing at the wall opposite her, she noticed lines near the base, at the floor. At first she thought it was a flaw in the scheme, maybe a control panel, but then she realized that an opening was actually forming at present, a conduit about the size of a small box of tissues.

Katie stared blankly at the gap, wondering if this was another trial. If food or gas or water would start pumping out.

To her shock, what came out was so much worse. A rodent. Katie tensed. It took her a while to identify the sight of a gerbil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Katie is impregnated with tentacles. **Contains:** Female: tentacle pregnancy, belly expansion, breast expansion, butt expansion, egg laying, unbirthing, partial transformation, forcefeeding, stuffing, multiple breasts, and more.

-

What happened next occurred so abruptly, Katie couldn’t have gotten any control of the situation, had she tried.

Her insides gave a twisting lurch, before pressure shot down to her groin, making her legs quiver. A tentacle shot out of her as the rodent attempted to scramble away. Katie nearly lost her balance as the tentacle gave a powerful jerk, before its head slammed down on the gerbil before it could get out of reach.

Katie could feel the tentacle sucking, _pumping _the gerbil in through its narrow opening, her face flushing, body sweating, as she watched the bizarre scene. The gerbil was still half-out, its little body still squirming for freedom. But then the tentacle pointed itself upwards, successfully using gravity to swallow the gerbil fully inside of it. A large lump began the slow process of working its way down the length of the tentacle, similar to what a snake went through when it swallowed a rodent whole. Each shift of the lump brought it closer to Katie’s opening. She watched on in silent horror, barely paying attention as two more gerbils were released into the room.

When the lump hit her, it came with a pressure that made her insides clench up and shift visibly beneath the sleek fabric of the skimpy gown she had on. Katie grunted and cupped her gut, staggering backwards until her back hit a wall. The tension was so jarring it took her a moment to breathe again. Afterwards, she was flushed and gasping, still contorted against the uncomfortable tension in her stomach. The tentacle lunged for another gerbil, making her groan in pain. But the remaining two rodents were just out of reach of it.

The room became silent except for Katie’s gasping breaths. The tentacle continued to writhe furiously. Katie worried it would come after her, but it remained intent on reaching the gerbils.

After several moments, the tentacle began to calm or tire. It retracted, almost angrily, causing Katie to yelp. She choked as some fluid came up her throat, then poured down her chin. More of the green slime, though thinner this time. She sunk down the wall and hugged herself, feeling pitifully resigned about her whole ordeal. She wasn’t going to move on to anywhere else. No amount of wandering had benefited her so far.

Across the room, the remaining gerbils continued to skitter around. She just hoped they didn’t come any closer.

On the adjacent wall, a door opened again, but this time, Katie ignored it. She put her head back against the cool wall, then stiffened as she heard footsteps approaching.

A small procession of—people?—walked into the room. About four of them, dressed in identical bronze uniforms, white helmets that covered all of their faces, and mitten-like gloves. Not a drop of skin was exposed, not through the tinted visors nor the nose filters.

They all stopped abruptly, regarded her, then looked around at each other.

“Subject is not thriving here,” said a voice that sounded automated, and Katie could not tell whether it was from one of the newcomers or from somewhere above her.

“If subject is not comfortable, subject will not thrive. If subject does not thrive, subject will not produce.”

“Subject would benefit from the presence of a familiar environment.”

There was a pause, the four masked people remaining stationary, oddly so. “It is decided.”

As three of the masked people remained stiffly frozen like marionette dolls, the fourth spun to face Katie so rapidly that it startled her.

“Subject will be sent to home. Subject will proceed like normal. Subject will not seek medical attention or other outside interference. Subject will be under constant surveillance.”

Katie stared. “You’re…letting me go?”

The masked person repeated: “Subject will be sent to home. Subject will proceed like normal. Subject will not seek medical attention or other outside interference. Subject will be under constant surveillance.”

Katie lightly shook her head, as she rose on quavering legs. “Who are you?” she wanted to know. “What is this?” her voice raised as she motioned to her abdomen. “Take it out of me!”

But the masked person hardly reacted, except to say, “Prepare subject for departure.”

And as one, the four masked figures made their way towards Katie, barely moving, practically levitating. She struggled as their mittens took hold of her arms, and she screamed in protest. “Let me g—!”

Something contacted with the back of her neck. She didn’t know whether it was pain or pressure, or just a sensation of temperature. She just registered _contact, _and her eyelids dropped. She held onto consciousness for just a moment longer, and then she was swaying in blissful reprieve of the madness transpiring around and within her.

When Katie awoke, she felt warm and rather comfortable. She opened her eyes and found herself back in her own living room.

For a fleeting instant, she felt the relief that it had all been a dream. That she was an average girl, with a great job, a loving boyfriend, and a fit body.

But as the fogginess cleared, and she truly looked around, she came to realize the odd little differences about the place, and the fact that she was…submerged…in something. A warm pool of water, the liquid pulsing gently without provocation. The water was a dark green hue, like that of the lake. And it was in the middle of her living room—a hot tub that had been arbitrarily implanted into the floor. “What the fuck…” Katie breathed the words.

Something was tickling her foot. “Oh god,” she groaned, as the tentacle breached the water, splashing her.

She could still feel the awkward discomfort of her rounded belly, and the tenderness of her breasts, and her stinging nipples. Of course she couldn’t have gotten off so easily.

The tentacle shot out towards her, and Katie just flinched as it smacked into her chest, going right for one of her nipples.

She couldn’t help shuddering as its sucker went to work, pulling and tugging her nipple, causing her thighs to twitch as spikes of heat and pleasure shot through her gut. “Nnnghhh…” Katie tried to protest as the tentacle moved on to her next nipple, but she felt herself arching, thrusting her chest out. This was all too much—everything she was going through. She needed to form a plan, to get the hell out of this tub, and—“Ohhhh…” The tentacle had moved on to the skin under her right breast, which was more sensitive than both her nipples, bizarre as that was. Her breast jiggled slightly as the tentacle wobbled and worked beneath it, Katie in a tense state, on the cusp of orgasm. She felt an impossible amount of pressure hit her loins as something slid slowly down to occupy it. But the tentacle—the tentacle was already—! She gasped for breath, twisted, and groaned.

She came, just as something new popped out of her opening, and the tentacle assaulting her body with bruising sucks, moving on to the puffy spot beneath her left breast.

Katie’s skin was burning, her hips twitching in pleasure despite how disturbed she was by what she was becoming. 

“Hooo…hahhh…hahhh…” she puffed, opening her eyes, and only then becoming aware of the fact that a second tentacle was presently stroking along in the water. A second tentacle had come _out of her._

Katie jerked back in alarm, the tentacle on her chest detaching in the same movement. She found herself scrambling back, practically falling out of the hot tub, then sprawled back on her living room floor, naked, wet, with two six-foot tentacles protruding out of her sleek, straining vagina.

“Fuh…fuck…” she panted, climbing up to all fours, and grimacing at the awkwardness of maneuvering with the tense pressure on her torso. She cupped her belly and slowly got up to her feet, awkwardly wobbling to her bedroom, even with the two tentacles streaming after her.

She couldn’t believe it had—_doubled? _One was trouble enough. Just the sensation of both stuffed inside, _occupying _her passage, made her knees feel as though they might buckle with each precarious step she took forward.

Once in her bedroom, she quickly grabbed some clothes, not caring to wipe off the strange green fluid she had just been submerged in. She was surprised when her top immediately fit over her expanse, but that was a matter she would worry about later. She hopelessly deliberated over several pairs of pants, before finding a skirt that she didn’t really recognize. Rather than waiting and negotiating for the tentacles to go back inside her, the pulled the skirt down atop her head, then over her waist. She had no choice but to go without panties. The two tentacles in the meantime hovered around, as though observing her.

Katie turned to the mirror and took in her sorry appearance. She didn’t know how long she had been gone, but her belly bulge made her look as though she was _nine months pregnant. _Actually _at term, _with child. The tank top she was wearing covered her belly, though only _just_. She had pulled it on hastily without thinking about putting on a bra, and as she stared at the mounds on her chest, she realized that they barely necessitated support. They were round, plump, and faultless. They had to be nearly D-cups by then; such a change from the anthills that had been perched there before.

Her nipples were prominently distended, and felt a little sore, undoubtedly from the recent abuse. The skin beneath her breasts felt tender and bruised, and was surely still puffy from the special attention it seemed to be getting.

Katie uneasily trailed her finger over her bulging belly button. She absently turned to her side. In the short, spandex skirt she was wearing, she couldn’t help noticing how plump her backside was getting behind her.

Katie tensed as one of the tentacles began to move in her over-packed opening, slithering slowly and leaving her gripping the dresser. She breathed heavily as it made a slow progression back inside her, her belly tightening gradually as she fidgeted and grimaced, cupping the mound as it bulged in places. The second tentacle followed, but jerked into her body much more rapidly. She yelped, staggered, and nearly fell down.

Katie panted quietly. She looked even bigger now, her top stretching more snugly, a sliver of skin beginning to peek out beneath the hem. She couldn’t believe how _tight _she was.

But then, the original tentacle—well both—had appeared larger, and thicker, in congruence with her rapidly growing midsection. Undoubtedly it would continue to grow, and things would continue to get worse.

Katie bowed her head in fatigue. Her mind wandered, and she couldn’t help thinking about the facility, and the helplessness of being a captive there, with no hint of escape, and no awareness of what would happen to her. She didn’t want that the happen again. She didn’t think she could survive it. She had been let free, if only partly—still a prisoner to the tentacle monster, as far as she was concerned. And in all this, she had left all the other women behind, to continue to be subject to the dubious experimentation there.

Katie wished she had garnered a hint of where the facility had been. The overseers had been scrupulous in keeping that a secret. Now she deeply wanted to contact the police. Katie paused, then hurriedly began to rummage in her middle dresser drawer, where she tended to keep her cell phone. She was stunned when she felt her hand close around it. She lifted it to her face. The lock screen notified her of several missed text messages and calls.

They were all from Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**  
**  
[Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/journal/Story-Access-Schedule-572949651)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Katie felt cool and clammy, her body stiff. She lowered her phone face-down to the dresser. Then she turned away from it. She found some flip flops and shoved her feet into them. She saw her purse on the bed, and grabbed it, hanging it off her shoulder.

As Katie waddled for her bedroom door, a white mouse skittered by, startling her, and making her almost lose her balance. She wrinkled her nose at this new development. She was a tidy person and had never had issues with bugs or rodents in her life.

As Katie made her way through the kitchen, she grabbed her car keys off the counter. Everything was there. Everything was eerily in place where she had left it. Yet she didn’t feel as though she was home anymore. She just wanted to get away, as far, and as fast as possible.

Katie walked out of the house, deciding that she needed to be somewhere more public, and distant from her relatively remote property.

She looked around, feeling paranoid as she eased herself down into the driver’s seat of her car. She knew they were surveilling her. They had said as much. But she was oblivious of the extent of it. Maybe if she left town, she could disappear. If necessary, she was even willing to ditch her vehicle.

In only moments she was driving down the freeway in her quavering old sedan, face twisting as the tremors reverberated up to her churning stomach.

She took and exit down a narrow road, and had just reached the border of the city, when her car began to sputter warningly. She pressed the gas, eager to achieve the small plateau of escaping her town, but instead, the car slowed down more, now emitting a caterwaul from the engine.

The road was empty except for the occasional delivery truck that cruised by. There were two or so local shops across the street.

Katie tried turning her car on a few more times, but the engine seemed completely dead. Feeling a little breathless in her panic, she opened the door, and hauled herself upright. She arched and groaned, stretching her tense, stinging back. She then held the underside of her gut and began to lumber across the road, silently hoping that the tentacles didn’t decide to make an appearance at this inopportune moment.

Of the three shops in the small outlet, one was closed, one was boarded up, and the last one was open. Katie made her way inside, her fat belly heaving gently with her heavy breathing. Her D-cups rocked on her chest, nipples sticking out against the cotton of her tank top. At the front was a sleepy-looking cashier. An elderly man was browsing magazines to the side of the register. A teenager was perusing the candy aisle, and a woman was dragging a toddler along as she examined the dates on packages of sliced bread.

Katie’s eyes trailed across a display, and she felt monstrously hungry the moment she saw the fattening snacks there filling the shelves. There were packaged cakes stuffed with creams and slathered with icing. Factory-made, and entirely processed. It was the type of thing she typically would have sneered at not long ago.

Somehow she managed to tear her gaze away, for the moment at least. She saw a dusty ATM and wobbled her way over. She bit her lip and stared at it hopelessly for a moment, before hesitating, and digging into her purse. She found her wallet, with her ID and all her debit and credit cards, to her disbelief!

She tried her debit card first, but her account was empty – 0 balance. Her throat tightened slightly.

She tried her credit cards for a cash advance, but each and every card had been deactivated. By then she was panicking, and her body congruently felt _terrible _and tight. She cupped her stomach with both hands, allowing her fingers to slip under the taut hem of her shirt, drawing it up a few inches as she caressed the lurching mass. The occasional shape pressed at the surface, long and windy, and slithering about, snake-like. Her skin stretched under her hands, flushing worrisomely as veins rose to the surface.

“Mam?” said a voice behind her. “Mam, are you done with the machine.”

Katie groaned and opened her eyes, only then realizing that they had been squeezed shut. She staggered towards the exit, her belly throbbing so forcefully that some of the other patrons were staring at her now.

“Miss,” called the cashier uneasily. “Miss, are you alright?”

But she simply left, her belly twisting, swelling, and aching so powerfully she thought she might _burst. _She had never wanted a tentacle to make an exit before that moment, but maybe it would free up some _space, _because she was so fucking _tight, _and she—she needed to—

“Water,” she gasped out. She needed water at that moment, she needed it to survive. Yet there was no sign of it. She staggered to the side of the building, and a small parking lot, searching desperately with her eyes.

She spotted a shallow, muddy puddle of water, and found herself desperately hurrying towards it, grunting and whimpering as her shirt slid and stretched against her tight expanse of flesh. Her nipples ached and burned, all of her flesh hot and tingling. She found herself collapsing into the small puddle, soaking her skirt through, and the moment her loins hit the lukewarm fluid, her belly contracted powerfully. She gasped and gripped it, her face reddening and breasts wiggling as she struggled for leverage. She looked overdue with child by then. And she felt as though something—something was making an exit.

It wasn’t a tentacle. It was too large, round, and hard. Katie drew up her knees as she sat there, so her thighs flanked her huge belly. She groaned, twitched, and held her face as she felt herself stretching slowly against an unyielding mass. Finally, it popped free and into the puddle, leaving her gasping for breath.

The pressure subsided.

As she sat there, feeble and sore, trying to regain her composure, she finally took inventory of her surroundings. She was surprised to see that she wasn’t alone.

There were—there were other _people _there, standing around, gawking at her. The mother and child from the shop stood together by a minivan, both staring at her, grocery bags forgotten on the tarmac at their feet.

A young man tentatively took a step forward, then thought better, and took a step back. He began to walk away, looking perturbed.

Yet another person got on their phone. Dialed briefly, then began to mutter about mental breakdowns, heavily pregnant, and, “send an ambulance.”

Maybe it would be for the best if the authorities picked her up. At least she would be in _their _hands, and not those of her captors. Granted they weren’t one in the same.

What would they think of the tentacles? But she was resigned. She didn’t have the energy to care.

“_There_ you are,” someone intoned emphatically.

Katie stiffened at the familiar voice. She wearily looked up.

It was Matt.

She was surprised by how strong he was when he easily pulled her to her feet, causing her to yelp as her back was reacquainted with the terrible weight of what squirmed within her.

Her limbs were shaking, her clothes a muddied mess.

“I was worried _sick_ about you,” said Matt in a mocking tone that she had, until that moment, thought to be a loving one.

He pulled her to a car, and she was both so breathless and unbalanced that she did not have the chance to protest before he was shoving her inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Matt disappeared for a moment before climbing into the passengers seat, closing the door, leaning back, and giving a long-suffering sigh.

Then he regarded her, eyes trailing her heaving form.

“You’ve gotten ripe.” It was all he had to say, after everything they had been through together. After everything he had done. He seemed a different person, his words almost snide. Even his accent was slightly off.

Katie curled in on herself, wanting to be small as possible, which was rather counterproductive when one had a melon-sized lump on their midsection.

“Don’t move.” Matt said.

He got out of the car and walked back to the mud puddle, where he squatted down. He reached into the dirty water, seeming to be looking something. His face opened, lips firming. He had found it. Then he was back in the car, starting it hastily, while one hand cradled something to his chest, an—object. It was round, but perhaps not perfectly so. It was green, and hard. Shell-like. In fact, it looked like an—egg.

Katie’s brain glitched out as she connected the dots. It should have been easier but the idea was still so _ludicrous. _She had _laid _an _egg. _“What is happening to me?” she rasped.

But Matt ignored her as he began to drive. He set the muddied green egg in a padded basket between their seats, and she stared at it vacantly. That thing had been _inside _of her. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She felt a little hysterical. The tentacles were using her body as a breeding ground. It was some sort of massive parasite.

“It’s amazing, Katie,” Matt told her, his eyes on the road. “You really are thriving on earth. This is a breakthrough. You’ve done well. I’ll include it all in my report.”

He pulled into her drive way.

“Now, no more day-trips, honey. Not that we don’t enjoy tracking you, but you seem a little worse for wear.”

Entirely furious, Katie swung the car door open and heaved herself out. She wadded her way back to her house, and went directly to her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

She eased herself down in bed, her belly tight and uncomfortable. She heard the clanging of pots and clinks of dishes in the kitchen, and grimaced. Matt had let himself inside. But then, he did have a spare key. She cursed under her breath and turned to her side, breathing heavily. Her nipples tingled and her loins throbbed. She rubbed her belly consolingly, hoping to stave off another episode, and yet suspecting it was futile.

So she stayed in her room, thighs clenched shut, waiting for the noise to cease, indicating that Matt was gone. She was not sure what he was doing there anyway. She felt like a prisoner in her own house. But maybe that was the point. Maybe Matt was supposed to keep watch of her from that point on.

She struggled and maneuvered herself up to a sitting position, then grabbed hold of her night stand and heaved herself to her feet. She padded her way slowly to the kitchen where Matt was…cooking, apparently.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I thought I’d make us some dinner.” Matt didn’t look up from the pot of food he was stirring.

Katie felt dizzy in her languor. She watched as another fat white mouse scuttled by. “It’s disgusting.”

Matt turned slightly to note the object of her remark. “Hopefully it will resolve itself,” he said nonchalantly as he returned his attention to the meal he was preparing.

“Get out,” Katie snapped.

Matt pretended not to hear her. She took a step closer.

“Get out of my house. Haven’t you done enough to me!?” She motioned to her swollen from.

Suddenly she was being pressed hard into the wall, Matt pinning her there, her heart racing, not in fear, but an eerie sense of exhilaration. Her insides lurched and shoved down, as her loins quavered, as though to eject something. Matt’s hand was jammed into the face of her gut, putting so much pressure there that her face flushed in discomfort.

“Listen preggo,” he said in a harsh growl she had never heard come out of him before. “You’ll do what I say, when I say it. Otherwise you’ll face the consequences.” He pressed into her harder, making her squirm for escape. It was getting too uncomfortable. The tentacles writhed furiously, making long bulges flow against the straining surface of her stomach. “Understood?”

She managed a weak nod.

Matt pulled away, just as fast and smooth as he had shoved her there. He returned to the counter, puttering away as though nothing had happened. Gasping for breath, Katie backed into the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my stories, visit my **[DeviantArt gallery](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause).**  
**  
[Story Schedule](https://www.deviantart.com/komperaklause/art/Story-Access-Schedule-845667636)  
**


End file.
